Cayuse, Inc., has previously developed software (GrantSlam) which is used by thousands of investigators to create their paper-based NIH grant proposals. In so doing, they are simultaneously collecting data for ERA submission of their applications. The current version of GrantSlam has the solid beginnings of an ERA solution and Cayuse wants very much to extend its functionality to include all six of the goals delineated in RFA-RR-02-004. This is Phase II of a FastTrack proposal for developing an ERA system based on GrantSlam, design to expand upon the prototype develop in Phase I. Specific Aims of Phase II are: 1. Add capabilities necessary for registering with the commons, tracking application/award status and reporting to EDISON. 2. Live Testing in Academic Settings. Our two campus partners will serve as test beds. 3. "Productization". Product enhancements for successful marketing. 4. Process Integration. Enhance GrantSlam and expand its flexibility to add functionality such as routing and ability to work with other data formats. 5. Alternative Data Acquisition Technologies. An investigation of web-based and speech-activated methods of entering data.Successful completion of Phase II should result in a scalable, stand-alone package enabling institutions of various sizes to conduct business with NIH as defined by the goals of RFA-RR-02-004.